


With A Scream

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse
Genre: Alien Powers, Escape, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Prison, Torture, the rooters of all evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kevin escaped from The Rooters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Scream

He was yanked from his slumber. 

They handcuffed him and shoved him out of the cell. He started to walk. He was in trouble. After the fiasco that happened yesterday; was it yesterday? He did not know how long he had been in this hellhole.

His head spun. When was the last time he ate? Yesterday if there was a yesterday. He did not sleep well. He had not had a goodnight sleep in years. Not since he was a little kid. Nightmares. The nightmares were a piece of cake to sleep through. It was the anticipation of what would come that kept him awake. He lay curled up on his side on the hard, cold, ground, shaking, fearing the moment that they would come to snatch him. Memories of other horrors he had endured flickered before his eyes. The times on the street, prison, and now this. He felt a scream bubbling inside his throat. He wanted to break free of the chains holding him and run. Run as far away to a place or a time where he was safe and knew nothing about the power that surged through his veins.

They were at the lab now. They took the handcuffs off. But long enough to force him into a medical gown. They measured his height and weight, took his temperature, jabbed a needle into his arm to draw blood, and handed him a cup to produce a urine sample. 

Every morning started this way since he was brought here. It was the only way he could keep track of time.

"Energy levels are at 7.5," he heard a female voice say.

"Normal," came a male voice. 

Everything was a blur. Standing, sitting, then he was down on the table and gloved hands were strapping him down on the white examining table.

"He is twelve? Thirteen?"

"Twelve."

"Would it be too early to stimulate GnRH production?"

"Ask Cervantes."

They placed his arms out and handcuffed his wrists and ankles. Kevin winced as he felt another needle pierce him. It was an IV.

"Do we need more restraints?"

"I set them on the highest level."

He could not see their faces. It was due to the dizziness and the amount of surgical gear the two figures wore.

Three sensors were placed on his face. One on his forehead. Two on his cheeks. From the corner of his eyes he would see the wires attached to the monitor right beside the examining table. It beeped at a constant pace. He wasn't sure if the machine was a heart monitor or not. 

Footsteps. He would have lifted his head but he didn't need to. He knew who it was.

There was another gloved hand on him now. It pushed his shoulder down. Two black eyes stared down at him.

"Hello. Kevin."

The monitor started to beep faster. The noise echoed in his ears, meshing with the sound of his heartbeat.

"You know I am not pleased to see you."

Kevin wished he could clench his fist. He wished he could kick the restraints off and fight back. He could only stare back, at the man who had ripped whatever life left he had into shreds.

"The little incident you caused yesterday? The one where you refused to kill the man who was running away from us? That was, _not cool_ as I think you kids say."

Cervantes stepped back and motioned to one of his assistants. There was a screeching sound of wheels. One of them was pushing a cart to the table. 

"Before we start today's test, I want to teach you a lesson. You are a soldier Kevin. And you must obey me."

Kevin opened his mouth a little. Something stirred at the bottom of his throat. Sound. He had not spoken in weeks. 

"I. Don't. Kill."

"A good soldier kills," Cervantes said sternly. "It's your job."

"I am not a soldier," Kevin said through his teeth.

"Do not talk back to me! If it weren't for us, you would have died out there."

"Then I should have died," Kevin whispered angrily. 

Cervantes held up a knife. It reflected against the lamp that hung above the table. It slowly moved towards Kevin's face.

"You'll pay for your words boy," The man hissed.

The knife sliced Kevin's cheek, just below where the sensor was. His cheek stung. Blood dripped down his face and neck. He began to squirm, trying to move his head away from the blade. Cervantes pushed a hand down on Kevin's chest. He held the knife over Kevin's forehead.

"You. Will. Listen to me," Cervantes growled.

The knife moved again. 

" **Let me go!** " Kevin shouted. 

"Hold him down!" Cervantes yelled at the assistants.

They squeezed and pulled at his limbs. The knife was brought down again. But he fought. He thrashed his arms, kicked his legs, and screamed at the top of his lungs. He banged his head against Cervantes' who fell back. The knife went flying. Kevin tried to lift his hand. It was his only chance. He just needed one touch.

The knife slashed against the back of his hand but it was worth it. His skin turned a metallic silver and hardened. The pain stopped. He clenched his fists and moved them out to the side, breaking the handcuffs. He punched Cervantes who had ran forward and moved his knees up. He was able to move.

He ripped off the sensors and IV. He got up and started to run. The assistants rushed up to grab him but he got to them first. He elbowed the man in the gut and pushed the woman to the floor. They fell with a groan, only able to watch as he fled.

The alarms began to go off, flashing a red light. He sprinted down the hall, forgetting that he was hurt, or had been malnourished for months. He heard shouts behind him and glanced back. Security. He ran even faster. They shot at him. He ducked and quickly slammed his palm on the ground. He absorbed an extra layer of stone to cover him. 

The blurriness came back. Everything happened so quickly. One second he ran past the cells. The other he was punching a guard repeatedly in the face, breaking his nose and bloodying his face. Ducking the bullets headed his way. Pushing guards off, slamming one into the wall. Running down the stairs to the holding area where they kept the planes.

The only person there was an engineer. He seized him by the arm and twisted it. The man let out a yelp. Kevin pushed him to the ground and ran to the nearest plane. He climbed on board and sealed the doors shut. He sat down at the cockpit pressing every button on the dashboard. The plane started to accelerate and lifted off. It crashed through the roof, shattering metal and glass. Kevin held on to the controls as he swerved left and right, trying to avoid the gunshots coming from the laser cannons below. In the distance he saw a portal in the sky. He shot on straight ahead. The vortex pulled the plane in and closed. The plane soared through the portal at the speed of light. Kevin fell from the controls to the floor. The nausea came back. He thought he was going to be sick.

And then it crashed.

Kevin absorbed the material on the floor, huddling as the plane roof caved in over him. He came to, coughing. He blinked; he could not see anything besides a smoky haze. He sat up slowly, a sharp pain shot up his back and legs. He looked down to see that his leg was bleeding. His hands and face were stained with blood, but the pain there was dull. He limped out of the ruckage. The smoke started to clear. He took a deep breath and looked up.

It was the moon. Earth's moon. 

He looked down. He was lying on grass. Not a dirt or rocky surface covered with craters. Grass. He had landed in a forest. He had made it. He did not know where, but he was home.

Kevin started to laugh. It came out as a hoarse choking noise. He smiled for the first time in months. He gazed up, pointing at the moon, pointing around him, his hands pulling up strands of grass, holding them close to his face to feel the softness and fresh smell. Tears began to stream down his face. He began to sob. His laughs turned into hysterical shrieks. His hands crushed the grass he held and he curled up on the ground, knees to his chest, as he let his emotions out for the first time in months, perhaps a year.


End file.
